Forbidden Love/Allegiances
Allegiances, 'as presented in the opening pages of ''Forbidden Love. ThunderClan '''Leader: '''Bramblestar--dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes '''Deputy: '''Lionblaze--golden tabby tom with amber eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Jayfeather--gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes :::: '''Apprentice, Furrypelt Warriors: '''Brackenfur--golden brown tabby tom ::: Cloudtail--long-haired white tom with blue eyes ::: Brightheart--white she-cat with ginger patches ::: Thornclaw--golden brown tabby tom ::: Spiderleg--long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes ::: Birchfall--light brown tabby tom ::: Whitewing--white she-cat with green eyes ::: Berrynose--cream-colored tom ::: '''Apprentice, Larkpaw ::: Cinderheart--gray tabby she-cat ::: Dovewing--pale gray she-cat with blue eyes ::: Apprentice, Leafpaw ::: Rosepetal--dark cream she-cat ::: Briarlight--dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes, paralyzed in her hind quarteres ::: Blossomfall--tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat ::: Bumblestripe--very pale gray tom with black stripes ::: Cherryfall--ginger she-cat ::: Molewhisker--brown-and-cream tom ::: Leafpool--light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes ::: Mousewhisker--gray-and-white tom ::: Apprentice, Honeypaw ::: Hollytuft--black she-cat ::: Fernsong--yellow tabby tom ::: Sorrelstripe--dark brown she-cat ::: Stormcloud--gray tabby tom ::: Snowbush--white, fluffy tom ::: Ambermoon--pale ginger she-cat ::: Dewnose--gray-and-white tom ::: Lilyheart--small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes ::: Sparkheart--orange tabby she-cat ::: Alderfoot--dark ginger tom with amber eyes ::: Firepelt--flame-colored tom with green eyes ::: Bramblethorn--dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes ::: Gingerheart--ginger she-cat with white belly Apprentices: '''Furrypelt--long-haired ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes ::: Leafpaw--tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Larkpaw--black tom ::: Honeypaw--white she-cat with yellow splotches '''Queens: '''Daisy--cream long-furred cat from the horseplace ::: Ivypool--silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Sunkit, a yellow tabby she-kit, Brightkit, a neon yellow tom-kit, and Cloudkit, a pure-white tom-kit) '''Elders: '''Purdy--plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle ::: Sandstorm--pale ginger sh-ecat wiht green eyes ::: Graystripe--long-haired gray tom ::: Millie--striped gray she-cat with blue eyes ShadowClan '''Leader: '''Rowanstar--ginger tom '''Deputy: '''Crowfrost--black-and-white tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Littlecloud--very small tabby tom '''Warriors: '''Tawnypelt--tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes ::: '''Apprentice, Needlepaw ::: Owlclaw--light brown tabby tom ::: Scorchfur--dark gray tom ::: Tigerheart--deark brown tabby tom ::: Apprentice, Sleekpaw ::: Ferretclaw--black-and-gray tom ::: Spikefur--dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head ::: Apprentice, Yarrowpaw ::: Dawnpelt--cream-furred she-cat ::: Apprentice, Beepaw ::: Snowbird--pure white she-cat ::: Cloverfoot--gray tabby she-cat ::: Rippletail--white tom ::: Sparrowtail--large tabby tom ::: Mistcloud--spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat ::: Stonetooth--white tom ::: Apprentice, Juniperpaw ::: Wasptail--yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes ::: Apprentice, Strikepaw Queens: '''Grassheart--pale brown tabby she-cat ::: Pinenose--black she-cat (mother to Spikefur's kits: Birchkit, a beige tom-kit, Lionkit, a yellow she-kit with amber eyes, Puddlekit, a brown tom with white splotches, and Slatekit, a sleek, gray tom-kit) '''Elders: '''Ratscar--brown tom with long scar across his back ::: Oakfur--small brown tom ::: Kinkfur--tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles WindClan '''Leader: '''Onestar--brown tabby tom '''Deputy: '''Harespring--brown-and-white tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Kestrelflight--mottled gray tom '''Warriors: '''Crowfeather--dark gray tom ::: '''Apprentice, Ferntail ::: Nightcloud--black she-cat ::: Gorsetail--very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes ::: Apprentice, Ashpaw ::: Weaselfur--ginger tom with white paws ::: Leaftail--dark tabby tom with amber eyes ::: Emberfoot--gray tom with two dark paws ::: Breezepelt--black tom with amber eyes ::: Furzepelt--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Apprentice, Larkwing ::: Crouchfoot--ginger tom ::: Sedgewhisker--light brown tabby she-cat ::: Apprentice, Flowerpaw ::: Featherpelt--gray tabby she-cat ::: Oatclaw--pale brown tabby tom ::: Hootwhisker--dark gray tom ::: Apprentice, Tigerpaw Queens: '''Heathertail--light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Breezepelt's kits: Smokekit, a gray she-kit, and Brindlekit, a mottled brown she-kit) '''Elders: '''Whitetail--small white she-cat RiverClan '''Leader: '''Mistystar--gray she-cat with blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Reedwhisker--black tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Mothwing--dappled golden she-cat :::: '''Apprentice, Willowshine Warriors: '''Mintfur--dark gray tabby tom ::: Minnowtail--dark gray she-cat ::: Mallownose--light brown tabby tom ::: Duskfur--brown tabby she-cat ::: '''Apprentice, Shadepaw ::: Shimmerpelt--silver she-cat ::: Petalfur--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Heronwing--dark gray-and-black tom ::: Curlfeather--pale brown she-cat ::: Podlight--gray-and-white tom ::: Lizardtail--light brown tom ::: Apprentice, Foxpaw ::: Havenpelt--black-and-white she-cat ::: Perchwing--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Sneezecloud--gray-and-white tom ::: Brackenpelt--tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Jaywing--gray tom ::: Owlnose--brown tabby tom '''Queens: '''Icewing--white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Mintfur's kits: Nightkit, a pure black she-kit, and Breezekit, a light brown tabby tom-kit) ::: Lakeheart--gray tabby she-cat (mother of Poppykit, a pretty brown she-kit) '''Elders: '''Mosspelt--tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Cats Outside of Clans Smoky--muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace Coriander--tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky Silky--cream she-cat who lives in the nest nextdoor to Smoky, mother of Furrypelt Category:Allegiances Category:Forbidden Love Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations